


guns and kisses

by captainhurricane



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Vetra's idea of a date might be a little untraditional but really, Sara wouldn't have it any other way.





	guns and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> since there is an atrocious lack of f/f @ my account, I obviously gotta fix what with my favourite space ladies. <3

"Babe."

That tone again. Sara keeps her eyes more firmly shut. “I’m dead. Tell my brother he needs to give my model ships back so I can be buried with them. I’m dead. Done. Gone.”

Laughter. “Ba _be.”_

The corner of Sara’s mouth twitches. “Shut up. This is all your fault.” Her heart is only now starting to slow back to its normal pace, but the sweat sticking to her under her armour lingers. “Who told you to make me do this? Let’s go  sight-seeing in Eos, babe, it’ll be fine and not at all filled with enemies popping out of the goddamn ground.”

“As much as I do like the sight of you all hot and bothered, you’re gonna get sand everywhere,” murmurs Vetra from somewhere above. So far above. Why does she have to be so tall?

Sara cracks one exhausted eye open when a shadow falls over her face. Vetra is leaning over her, not even bothering to reach out to help her up.

“Lazy,” Vetra says, tilting her head. Although it had taken forever to start interpreting turian-expressions, Sara is confident enough in that ability by now to know that her girlfriend is laughing at her inside.

“What if I want sand in every crack?” Sara asks, but takes Vetra’s hand when it’s offered and lets herself be pulled up.

Vetra snorts, inelegant and attractive. “No, you don’t, babe. Even I don’t like the itching and I’ve got thicker skin than you.”

“No, you don’t,” Sara huffs and promptly sneezes, sweeping sand from her armour.

“Yeah, I do. You know. Literally.” Vetra nudges her with a sharp elbow. Sara nudges her back. They end up bickering fondly as they walk back to the Nomad, Sara’s giggles merging with Vetra’s deeper chuckles.

“But aren’t you glad we didn’t bring anyone else along?” Vetra asks as she gives Sara a little push. Sara lets her back be pressed against the Nomad’s gleaming silver side, lets her teeth dig into her lip.

“Maa _aaybe,”_ she says, playing coy, even looking away like this was nothing.

Vetra’s long, long fingers find the cracks and seams of Sara’s armour and push, just enough that the young Pathfinder feels the pressure.

“Don’t know about you, babe, but the thought of going back to your quarters sounds pretty good right now,” Vetra purrs, soft and fond and amused.

Sara wraps her arms around Vetra’s neck and gets on her tiptoes, grinning. “Yeah?”

Vetra chuckles. “Yeah.” Her mandibles shift, a clear sign of frustration or excitement- Sara still hasn’t quite found out which, or maybe it’s both- when Sara kisses Vetra’s sharp, sharp mouth, even brushes those sharp teeth with a gentle tongue.

“But a shower first, maybe. I feel so grimy,” Sara huffs as she pulls back to open the Nomad’s doors.

“Naturally,” Vetra says and follows Sara inside.


End file.
